Disposable absorbent products for absorption of bodily fluids are available in different types, designs, and dimensions. For example, training pants, baby diapers, adult diapers, and incontinence guards are products designed for the containment of urine and excrement. There are other types of disposable absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., heavy and light incontinence pads, pantiliners) that are designed to contain and absorb urine and/or menses secreted by female wearers. Known products of this type typically include a topsheet facing the body of the wearer, a backsheet facing the garment worn by the wearer, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and backsheet.
There are known disposable absorbent products, such as pantiliners and the like, that a generally flat configuration i.e., shape, during use. This flat configuration may limit the ability of the product to contain fluids secreted by the wearer of the product. Yet other conventional disposable absorbent products, such as diapers, rely on leg elastics and/or elasticized standing leg barriers to attain a shape that enhances containment of fluids secreted by the wearer. The addition of leg elastics and/or elasticized standing leg barriers, however, adds to the complexity and cost in the manufacturing of disposable absorbent products of those types.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide disposable absorbent products that address these and other shortcomings of conventional disposable absorbent products.